Success rates with respect to action taken in response to an emergency situation almost always improve with proper preparation, access to the proper equipment, and speed. This could not be more true than in the case of providing a dose of fluid (e.g., epinephrine to a patient experiencing a severe or life-threatening allergic reaction (anaphylaxis)). According to the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases, early treatment with epinephrine is beneficial to patients having an anaphylactic episode because the patient could experience a rapid decline in health or death within 30 to 60 minutes. Such early treatment may also be beneficial in patients experiencing seizure activity.
In addition to quick administration of treatment, accurate dosing is crucial because not enough medicine may be ineffective and too much may cause health risks, such as dangerously high blood pressure, stroke, or death. During an anaphylactic event, for example, a health provider may need a larger or smaller dose depending on the size or age of the patient and fumbling with a vial and a needle may add precious seconds before treatment and potential dosing errors.
Further, sterilization is important whenever it comes to administering a drug to a patient through a needle and a health care provider has to know if the needle being used and the drug being administered have not been tampered with. Accordingly, the art of emergency treatment could benefit from a device that promotes quick access to a drug applicator which may be stored in pre-set doses and provides evidence of tampering.